Sasuke's Narrative story!
by Ookathing
Summary: It's some thing I did a long time ago...please read and may be you'll get another chapter!


**Naruto and Sasuke Fan Fiction!**

**Ookami**: Known fact to every one (that knows me atleast), half the fan fiction I write was either one of my yaoi school discussion or a dream I had…. Yeah I know I'm a fucken perv…

**Sasuke**: A mega perv is the correct word for her… anyway she doesn't own Naruto… I do…

**Naruto**: NANI! No Sasuke - bastard! Kishimoto-sama does!

**Ookami:** Yeah, any way after you read this fic you SHOULD or NEED to tell me what you think I mean you don't have to even read the whole thing!

**Sasuke& Naruto**: -- how sad

**Ookami:** By the way they're a bit OOC in this story like Sasuke for example…

**Sasuke**: I'm narrating and I'm OOC? You're weird…

After placing him in a Boston cream donut suite O.o

**Ookami:** Let the story begin!

* * *

Once again another hot night in Konohagure. I personally hate the summer, the weather changes on you too fast and I don't like changes unless I'm doing the changes. It could rain one minute then be so damn hot you wish Kami-sama shot you in your damn head! But then again spring is my favorite season. Why? Because that's the season I got the dobe blonde to confess to me, that's why. But that's not what I'm gonna talk to you about.

You see the moron doesn't know it yet but he's got the greatest hold on me. If he wanted a gift from me he'd get it because he so fucken cute when he begs me for the most dumbest things. Especially in sex. Oh God I'm telling you… you'll wish you were me telling this experience than you hearing it.

Alright as I said it was another hot tonight in Konoha and Naruto (with no damn shame) tears off his shirt in my house. " Sasuke- teme do you got any ice?" I roll my eyes at that comment, Why? I ate all of my ice and was in no mood of buying more, " Iie… go drink some cold water from the sink or just go home, your whining is irritating me." I hear him moan, " But my house has no AC! Do you what your first love to die to heat stroke." I smile, " Oh well back to being single…" You'd would laugh too if you saw him sulk to that comment, " I'm joking dobe, it's just the damn heat that effecting me 'kay? I don't want you dieing 'cuz of me." He blushed as he walked from the cold floor he was laying on to sit on my pelvic area.

" Sasuke… you're wearing ALL of your clothes take some of them off." I shook my head, " I'm too lazy to take them off… take them off for me dobe." He blushed once again with a smile, " Sit up…" I obey as he took my shirt off. " What's wrong?" The dobe looked at my torso with disapproval. " I was expecting more that just skin… you're all skin and bone Sasuke…"

"Well thanks for the complement ass." With that I decide to flip him off of me, " Just for that comment I really hope you do die from heat stroke." He laughed, " Well then who am I suppose to go to in the after life when I'm horny, huh?"

That was the worst invitation to sex I've ever heard but when you hear it from him, in a awkward way you'll take that for granted.

" Come here…" I place my hands in his hair and feel his lips lick mine so that he and I could spoon, Not that I like to brag but I'm pretty good at getting him to moan in our kisses. SO anyway as I feel the inside of his mouth with my tough he grabs my hands from my head and moves them over his chest. Taking that advantage I scrape my nails on his tanned nubs as I continue to trail my hands down his torso, " Ow…" I roll my eyes as we break the kiss , " What now Naruto?" he glared, " I don't like when people play on my nipples… I'm not a chick… I'm sure Sakura liked it but not me…" You know when people say that there's no 'I' in team? He likes to take the me rearrange it's letters and place words in between them and then say it means 'team'. Don't get it? Well in Sex and Love in Life with Naruto page one hundred and fifty; section thirteen; paragraph fifteen; line twenty three; Naruto thinks that every girl I've dated or fucked with I used those moves on him. Well if you had a Naruto fetish you'd like to start fresh and try everything in the kama sutra with him the boy! Well he's still stupid ( and you'd think me being inside of him would change his knowledge at least…)

" Look Naruto… I'm use to girls and the nice breast that they had… and if you haven't put my hands in that area maybe I wouldn't have assumed that with you…" Naruto got up off of me. Here we go again… " Is that so?! Well then you can just go back to those bitches! They all had nice boobs unless you're inducing that I get implants!" I chuckle at that because he already does the Sexy no Jutsu and he's cuter than a lot of the girls that I've been with so he's just trying to get me angry in this argument. " Naruto-dobe, You don't need breast for me to fuck you." He shivers as a blush crawls up on his face, " Teme… I knew that already…" I get up from that hot spot that I was laying on the floor and walk over to him, " You don't need to have sensitive nipples for me to make you pant or moan my name for that reason…" Naruto's blush grows more as I smirk at him, the smirk that he calls The Wanna Melt Smirk because he sees something in a smirk I don't I do it just to get him in under the covers.

I see him shudder with every passing movement I do toward him, " You don't have to have a pussy for me to get you to _come for me_…" Naruto blushes stupid red as he sees my hand going down his pants, " You don't have to…" I squeeze his obviously hard cock and lick on his soft ears lobe, " Be my lover for me to make you go crazy with lust…" I rub him up and down softly not enough to pleasure the boy, " Sasuke…"

" Well am I right my pet?" I smile at the whine he did before I added my little remark,

" Huh Naruto? Two moments ago you thought I used the same moves I used on girls… Girls don't get hard like you do." Sasuke smirked

Naruto muttered under his breath, _"Bet it was the same damn words though…"_ Ladies and Gentlemen we've got ourselves and world class asshole, " Naruto… I'm gonna show you tonight that no one nightstand with a girl has shown me how to fuck you senseless." Gettingt a little pissed that he's not taking what I told him previously seriously, so I rip off his only remaining garb and push on to my couch, " Sit up!" I found out a few days ago that Naruto is a little tone deaf when we fuck in hot weather so you've kinda got to get demanding with him in tone, " Damn how many times have we've done this? I need to stretch that cute little pucker so I don't hurt you…" Naruto glared, " You not that -ah!-big teme!" I like to get him to stutter and so that is hence why I memorize his sweet spots on his body, " Oh really Naru-chan? Why is it that your always the one to tell me that I get you in that spot every time? If I was so small…" I grab on to his cock as I open his entrance with two fingers now, " Would I be able to make you come harder every time I fucked you Naru-chan?" My cute koi almost purred with want, " Sa-Sasuke - don't do that…"

"Don't do what?" I push down hard with my fingers in to his entrance to see him gasp and cry out with lust covering his face. "Sasuke! What the fuck!" Naruto shot up and tried to push back but sadly for him I got a good grip and he is not going any where without me letting him do so.

"Did I find it? Did I make you feel some thing that you like? What was it dobe?"

* * *

I wrote this one a long time ago... if you want more you got to review!HA! 


End file.
